Cry Baby Lane
W 1999 roku miałem 22 lata i właśnie ukończyłem Uniwersytet Emerson w centrum Bostonu, specjalizując się w scenopisarstwie, a szczególnie w kreskówkach i programach dla dzieci. Byłem dosyć mocno zadłużony, więc gdy Studio Nickelodeon zaproponowało mi pozycję stażysty w Kalifornii, bez zastanowienia przyjąłem posadę. To była szansa na wyrwanie się z roboty bez jakichkolwiek perspektyw – przewodnika tras Benjamina Franklina. Wielu z was wciąż pyta, czy może gdzieś zobaczyć Cry Baby Lane, ale jeśli chcecie obejrzeć oryginalną wersję tego filmu, to nigdy wam się to nie uda, nawet jeśli jakimś cudem Nickelodeon wyrazi na to zgodę. Z pewnością nie zobaczycie tego, co zostało pokazane wtedy w telewizji, i jestem k**ewsko pewien, że nie zobaczycie oryginału Lauera. Wątpię, by Nickelodeon wciąż POSIADAŁ oryginalną taśmę z filmem, a nawet jeśli, to tylko kopie zapasowe; jeśli kopie istnieją, pewnie są zamknięte w jakimś sejfie razem ze wszystkimi skasowanymi odcinkami "Ren i Stimpy" i "Spongebob’a Kanciastoportego", o których nikt nigdy nie wspominał. Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że reżyser, Peter Lauer, jest w posiadaniu oryginalnej kopii, którą prawdopodobnie trzyma obok swojej kolekcji filmów snuff. Chory popi**dol. W każdym razie, zatrudniono mnie w 1999 r. i natychmiast dostałem stołek w zespole produkcji kreatywnej filmu Cry Baby Lane. Film miał zostać wyświetlony za nieco ponad rok. Mówiąc ogółem, nikt nie wkładał w to jakiegoś szczególnego wysiłku. Było zaledwie czworo ludzi w zespole i byłem jedynym, który tak długo grzał swoje miejsce; Lauer zastępował ich, kiedy tylko miał taki kaprys. Mówił, że to po to, by nie brakło pomysłów. Podejrzewałem, że coś ukrywał... I miałem rację. Mieliśmy nieco ponad rok, by nakręcić film specjalnie na potrzeby TV – nie tylko napisać scenariusz i obsadzić role, ale nakręcić i zmontować. Ale Lauerowi wcale się nie śpieszyło, po trzech pierwszych tygodniach pomysłów starczyło zaledwie na kwadrans filmu, który miał trwać 85 min. Lauer już w tym czasie okazał się dziwakiem. Był wysoki i chudy, zachowywał się niezdarnie – jąkał się i czasami, kiedy ktoś wpatrywał się w świstek papieru podczas tych niekończących się "burz mózgów", można było przyłapać go, gdy wgapiał się w kogoś, uśmiechając się. Natychmiast odwracał wzrok, gdy na niego spojrzysz, i to chyba było w tym wszystkim najbardziej przerażające; wyglądał tak, jakby ciągle coś ukrywał. Burze mózgów, z początku przynajmniej, były w porządku. Mieliśmy już ogólny zarys fabuły: dwóch braci uwalnia demona, potem wpadają w tarapaty, próbując przywrócić wszystko do normy. Może to i nie fabuła, za którą dostaje się nagrodę Emmy, ale wiecie, to był dosyć dobry początek. Sądziłem, że film będzie mieszanką śmiechu i dreszczyku, coś a'la "Chojrak – Tchórzliwy Pies". Jednakże już na samym początku Lauer wyraźnie dał nam do zrozumienia, że chce, by ten film był tak straszny, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie interesował go tani dreszczowiec z happy end’em. Chciał osiągnąć poziom, o którym "Czy boisz się ciemności?" mogło tylko pomarzyć... I chyba mu się to udało. Był już 3 tydzień produkcji, kiedy coś zauważyłem: Lauer miał absolutną siłę przekonywania, w zespole był ponad innych. Nikt mu się nie sprzeciwiał i już w trzecim tygodniu zaczął sugerować jakieś makabryczne rzeczy. Pamiętam, że chciał, by młodszy brat zginął w połowie filmu, uderzony przez wywrotkę. Natychmiast odrzuciłem tę propozycję. Byłem jedynym, który miał własne zdanie, i tak pozostało, dopóki nie odszedłem ze studia i nigdy tam nie wróciłem. Wpierw kanibalizm i inne po****rzone g**no traktowano jako żarty i niesmaczne komentarze, ale z czasem stawało się to coraz bardziej nachalne. Kiedy dzieliłem się z nim jakimś pomysłem (z którego w końcu zazwyczaj korzystał) w stylu: "Co ty na to, by film zaczynał się od schorzałego grabarza, opowiadającego dzieciakom historyjki?", na co on: "Taa... A potem by ich posiekał na kawałeczki i wepchnął w pysk swojego psa!" Takie żarty były codziennością we wczesnej fazie produkcji. Potem zaczął podchodzić do tego poważniej. Wstawał tak, jakby był jakimś Jezusem, czy coś, odchrząkał głośno i wygłaszał swój pomysł. I byłem jedynym, który je odrzucał. Każdego, k**ewskiego razu. Pewnego dnia, pod koniec jednej z naszych burz mózgów Lauer odchrząknął i wstał. Zapadła cisza i tak jak zazwyczaj wszyscy byli w niego wpatrzeni. Wstał i zaczął mówić: “Panowie i panie, mam pewien pomysł.” Dobrze pamiętam, co wtedy zrobił – na chwilę przerwał, spojrzał wprost na mnie i kontynuował: "Historia będzie obracać się wokół legendy o parze bliźniaków syjamskich. Słyszeliście kiedyś o Grupie Donner*?" Wszyscy, poza mną, przytaknęli. Nie podobało mi się dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa. "Zjedzą się, kiedy będzie zimno. Zjedzą się nawzajem." Znów wszyscy przytaknęli. Zamknąłem oczy. "Co zrobiliby bliźniacy syjamscy, gdyby nie mieli co wrzucić na ząb? Czy pierwszy czekałby na śmierć drugiego, a następnie zjadł jego wnętrzności? Czy może próbowaliby wydrapać sobie oczy, póki jeden z nich nie padnie i nie zostanie zjedzony przez braciszka, który wstrzeli się w mięso, niczym sęp w skórę martwego jelonka? Sam nie wiem. To bardzo interesujące." Już sam nie wiedziałem, co do k**wy nędzy słyszą moje uszy. Otworzyłem oczy i rozejrzałem się; nikt nawet k**wa nie drgnął. Oczy wszystkich, z wyjątkiem moich, skierowane były na Lauera, a kiedy i ja na niego spojrzałem, on wciąż się na mnie gapił. "Dzieciaki lubią przemoc, rozkoszują się nią. Dzieci lubią być straszone. A więc je postraszymy, racja, Jonny?" Wygiął się nad stołem, zbliżając się w kierunku mojej twarzy, był cholernie blisko. Jego oddech śmierdział jak zbutwiałe g**no. Nie byłem mu dłużny i popatrzyłem prosto w jego oczy. "Szczerze mówiąc, to myślę, że jesteś ostro pop***olony." Uśmiechnął się, a potem cofnął. "No cóż, jestem zdrowo pi***nięty, ale MUSISZ być stuknięty, żeby przeżyć w tym zbójeckim świecie!" Szczerzył się coraz bardziej. "Dosłownie. Teraz pokażę kilka obrazków, które pobudzą nieco twoją wyobraźnię." Wstał i zamknął drzwi od środka. Zerwałem się z krzesła i zapytałem: "Co ty, do jasnej cholery, wyprawiasz?!" "Nie popełniajmy żadnych... Błędów w osądach, Jonathanie. Usiądź." "Nie-". "Siadaj-". Z jakiegoś powodu usiadłem; Lauer wyciągnął jeden z tych g**nianych rzutników. Włączył urządzenie i zaczął wykrzykiwać niespotykanie wysokim i pół-szaleńczym głosem: "To nasza k**ewska MUZA, MUSIMY KONTYNUOWAĆ TĘ PI***ONĄ PRO-***WA-DUKCJĘ! TO COŚ, CO POWINNO ZOBACZYĆ KAŻDE DZIECKO!" Wytrzeszczył oczy. Położył na szklanej powierzchni rzutnika jakiś obrazek. Panowała cisza. Zdjęcie było czarno-białe i ziarniste. Z wielkim trudem rozpoznałem na nim chłopaka z odciętymi rękami, leżącego na kostce brukowej. Jego malutkie wnętrzności były pokryte czarnokrwistymi kropkami. Jedyne, co było wyraźne, to jego twarz. Krew leciała mu z ust. Lauer niemal zrzucił kartkę z rzutnika, gwałtownie kładąc kolejny obrazek. Było to zbliżenie twarzy chłopaka. Tym razem w kolorze. Krew sączyła się z jego otwartych ust na brukowaną posadzkę, oczy miał zamknięte, a pod brwiami i rzęsami zbierała się brudna krew. Wtedy jego oczy nagle się otworzyły i wrzasnąłem. Nikt w całym j***nym pokoju tego nie zrobił, więc krzyk rozszedł się echem, przenikając powietrze w pokoju. Źrenice były całkiem czarne. Reszta oka była normalna. Im dłużej się wpatrywałem, tym oczy otwierały się szerzej, szerzej i szerzej, wyglądało to tak, jakby skóra przy jego oczodołach i brwiach miała się za chwilę rozerwać. Potem zaczęły krwawić. Krew z początku tylko kapała i przysięgam Bogu, że ją słyszałem. Więcej. Teraz bardziej przypominało to strumyk. Więcej. Więcej, aż bruk na podłodze zaczął przypominać krwiste jezioro. Słyszałem to, tak jakbym wybrał się na spacer i natrafił na strumyk, a teraz mogłem nawet poczuć dzieciaka. K***wsko mocno czułem, jak gnił. Zgiąłem się pod stołem i zwymiotowałem. Kiedy się podniosłem, zdjęć już nie było. Każdy w pokoju miał kamienną twarz, bez jakichkolwiek emocji. Lauer włączył światła. "Możesz już iść", powiedział, otwierając drzwi. Przeszedłem przez te j***ne drzwi i nigdy tam nie wróciłem. To wydarzenie miało miejsce niedaleko końca etapu burzy mózgów, i kiedy odszedłem, role były już obsadzone, a scenariusz niemal całkiem gotowy. Mieli duże opóźnienia; myślę, że to był plan Lauera, by nie było czasu na przyzwoity montaż. Nie odważyłem się obejrzeć tego "dzieła", kiedy leciało w TV, ale słyszałem od przyjaciela, który pracował w wydziale montażu, że musieli wyciąć dobre 15-20 minut "wstrząsającego" materiału filmowego, zanim w ogóle dopuszczono go do wydania, i to JEDYNIE dopuszczono. Nie starczyło czasu na sprawdzenie materiału klatka po klatce. Jego życzenie się spełniło, chyba, że udało im się wyciąć każdą scenę, w której można było znaleźć te okropne zdjęcia. Każde dziecko oglądające Cry Baby Lane nieświadomie ma w pamięci te obrazki i to z ich powodu płaczę, naprawdę szlocham, bo jest mi ich strasznie żal; prz***bali mnie, moją psychikę i życie, a teraz piszę do ciebie, ze świadomością, że to ostatnia rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek wystukam, zanim podetnę sobie gardło, obryzgując cały ten k***wski monitor. Jednak jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której powinienem wspomnieć. Nieco wcześniej Lauer wpadł na pomysł dwóch braci łapiących wiewiórkę, którą następnie wsadzają do słoika i powoli topią. Potem wypełniają słój piaskiem i wyrzucają na dno stawu. Wkrótce po tym, jak to zasugerował, Sandy z "Spongebob'a Kanciastoportego" pojawiła się w odcinku "Herbatka pod Kopułą". Lauer chciał również, by w jednej ze scen w filmie, człowiek z "nosem-jak-kałamarnica" zdjął spodnie na oczach dwóch chłopaków i zgwałcił ich poza kamerą, co miało być wyraźnie zasugerowane. Skalmar Obłynos wkrótce pojawił się jako jedna z głównych postaci w "Spongebob'ie Kanciastoportym". Sugerował również, by dwóch przyrodnich braci zostało zmuszonych do życia w tym samym domu po tym, jak matka jednego z nich została odnaleziona martwa w wykopanym grobie, z ciałem nadjedzonym przez jej własnego męża, lokalnego meteorologa. Serial z niejasnymi przesłankami, "Drake i Josh", zadebiutował w 2004 r., a ojczym jednego z tytułowych bohaterów był właśnie meteorologiem. Kolejnym pomysłem Lauera było to, by młodszy braciszek posiadał budę dla psa, w której trzymał płody różnych zwierząt zanurzone w kwasie, którego regularnie używał do podtruwania własnej matki, by ta uprawiała seks z jego obelżywym ojczymem. Wkrótce po tym swój debiut świętowała kreskówka "Słowami Ginger". Człowiek, który porywa jedynaki przy użyciu odkurzacza, a następnie wysyła do Hadesu? "Danny Phantom". Szalejący robot, który zabija jednego z dwóch braci i nosząc jego skórę udaje go w szkole? "Z życia nastoletniego robota". Mógłbym tak wymieniać bez końca. Nickelodeon dobrze o tym wie i nie przestają ciągnąć spuścizny Lauera, niekiedy robią to subtelnie, a czasem bardzo otwarcie. I nie ma niczego, co ty, czy ja moglibyśmy z tym zrobić. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Legendy miejskie